1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to active matrix (AM) type organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are display apparatuses in which an organic layer, including an emissive layer, is interposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses in which a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, and in which holes injected from the pixel electrode and electrons injected from the opposite electrode recombine in the emissive layer so as to emit light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatuses are classified into active matrix (AM) type and passive matrix (PM) type organic light-emitting display apparatuses according to the driving method thereof. However, among them, the AM type organic light-emitting display apparatuses are widely used due to a high display quality.
In the AM type organic light-emitting display apparatuses, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode formed on a substrate are electrically connected to each other via a via-hole. Also, a pixel-defining layer (PDL) surrounds edges of each pixel electrode, and an emissive layer is formed on a portion of the pixel electrode exposed by the PDL so as to define a pixel area through which light is emitted.